


You're Everything a Bid Bad Wolf Could Want

by Dragonsinger77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsinger77/pseuds/Dragonsinger77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde, the Big Bad Wolf, thinks he's found his mate. Ruby isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything a Bid Bad Wolf Could Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, and ABC. Clyde belongs to Jungle_Ride.
> 
> Author’s Note: Thank you to Tinylegacies for the beta.

Clyde slid into the booth and shrugged off his leather jacket. His eyes scanned the place, taking in every tiny detail from the customers to the food on their plates. Mr. Gold was having onion rings again. He didn’t know why that amused him; it simply did.

Breathing in, he picked up on all the scents surrounding him. He was grateful he could once again do that. For twenty-eight years, he felt like a part of him was missing. He could distinguish the sweet scent of Granny’s apple pie, a particularly musky aftershave, and the unique cinnamon scent of _her_. 

Once he caught her smell, he could find her anywhere. At that moment, he saw her at the other end of the diner, taking someone’s order. She was tall and slim with dark hair and a strong, beautiful face. Even before he remembered who he was and who she was, he felt drawn to her. Ruby. 

During the years when he couldn’t remember his true nature, Clyde didn’t feel comfortable talking to her. What would he say? That he felt they had always known each other? He snorted. It was sappy, and he didn’t do sap. 

He did frequent the diner, though. Each time, he hoped she would sense the same connection and she would start the conversation. But it never went beyond his food order. 

Today would be different, though. The curse was broken, and he remembered who and what he was. He remembered what he was capable of. And like any wolf, he had found his mate. 

Ruby finished with her customer and walked back to the kitchen to place their order. Clyde watched her with keen eyes. At that moment, another waitress stepped into his line of sight. Her name badge read “Ashley.” 

She handed him a menu and smiled. “Can I get you anything to drink?” 

Clyde nodded to Ruby. “I want her.” 

“Who? Ruby? This isn’t her section today.” Ashley impatiently tapped her foot. 

Clyde peeled back his lips and growled. Ashley took a step back. 

“I’ll get Ruby for you.” She took off for the kitchen. 

Clyde settled back in his seat. Granted, that hadn’t been very nice, and usually, he made it a point not to growl at innocent people. But he was on a mission, and he refused to let anyone get in his way. 

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. His close-cropped, sandy-colored hair was slightly disheveled, and a nice bit of stubble was growing on his chin. The person he had been under the curse was a clean-shaven type of guy. It felt good to be back to normal. His hazel eyes glanced up in time to see Ruby’s reflection appear through the back door. Clyde turned to watch her approach. 

She stalked out to his table, her earlier smile no longer there. Her eyes were narrowed; her fists were clenched. She was ready for a fight. She gave the appearance of an avenging angel, ready to swoop down and demand justice. He loved it. 

“Is there a reason you’re scaring my waitresses?” she demanded. 

Clyde leaned back in the leather booth. “I wanted to talk to you.” He nodded at the seat across from him. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Ruby rested her hands on the table. She let out a low growl, and it sent a shiver through him. She obviously had no intention of sitting down. “You mess with my waitresses; you mess with me.” 

Clyde leaned closer to her so she could get a good whiff of his scent. He let his eyes flash red. “Honey, I’ve blown down houses bigger than you.” He smiled when the look of recognition came into her eyes. 

“You’re like me. You’re a wolf,” she said. Her eyes flashed, answering his. 

“I am.” He drew out the word, letting the implications hang in the air. 

Ruby didn’t let down her guard. “What do you want?” 

“Lunch. With you.” He indicated the seat again. “Maybe a run in the woods later tonight. After all, it is a full moon.” He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he would get. Ruby was famous for the red cloak that kept her from changing into a wolf. He hated that cloak. He felt it denied Ruby a part of herself, but he didn’t bring that up. 

Ruby smirked. “You want a lot of things, don’t you? Can I ask why?” 

Clyde shrugged, his smile still in place. “We go together. I don’t know why. Maybe like guns and ammunition go together.” 

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that. I’ve never met you before in any of my lives.” 

“Ah, but I’ve seen you.” He slid back to the window and stretched his legs out in the seat. 

“You have?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Remember the pack of wolves your mother ran with?” 

A look of sadness passed through Ruby’s grey eyes. “I’d rather not think about it.” 

Clyde reached out and touched her arm, letting some of his cocky demeanor go. “I ran with them a few times, and I was there that night. I saw you, but I didn’t get a chance to say hello.” His voice softened. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Ruby wiped at her eyes. “Thank you.” She regarded him. “What’s your name?” 

He let go of her. “Clyde.” 

“Clyde, huh?” She sixed him up. He let her study him, wondering what kind of conclusion she would reach. After a few minutes, she merely took out her pad and pen. “Anything to drink?” 

“Coffee, please.” 

She wrote his order down, and then stood there, tapping the tip of her pen against her lip. Eventually, she smiled. “I’ll make that two.” She turned and headed for the coffee maker. 

Clyde watched her walk away. “Good. Like guns and ammunition.” This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. Maybe something more. He could feel it.


End file.
